


高御产巢日神

by Joykay



Category: ID:INVADED, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M, 一方妄想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “我生育过一个孩子”
Relationships: 鸣瓢秋人/百贵船太郎
Kudos: 10





	高御产巢日神

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：鸣百
> 
> 分级：NC/17
> 
> 字数：1.4.k

“医生，”和我预约好时间的男人坐到了我面前，我快速地打量了他几眼：身材修长衣着整肃，年龄看上去大概三十出头，表情冷静，只是眉头拧得过紧，破坏了整体的美感。

应该又是一个上班压力过大前来咨询的人吧，我在心里暗暗地想着，脸上扯出了一个笑容。

“我总觉得，”说到这里他停顿了一下，抬起左手，在腹部下方虚虚地画了一道弧线。

“我生育过一个孩子”

“需要我脱衣服验证一下疤痕吗？”他开了个并不能轻松当下气氛的玩笑，一手把文件袋递给我，我拿出文件翻阅了一下，是他腹部的疤痕照片，照片拍摄于上个月，光滑的小腹下方有一条十五厘米长左右的暗红色的疤痕横列其上，看起来的确很像是剖腹产后的缝合痕迹。

“我想应该是不需要的，”我把照片放回袋子里，笑了一下，“方便向我讲述一下你的女儿吗？”

听到这几个字，这个男人脸上严肃的神情迅速的，令人惊叹地变为了肉眼可见的笑意，“她叫椋，”他用手大致比了一下高度，“今年十三岁，初一，我记得她是紫色的头发，随她的另一个爸爸，”他有点不好意思地向我笑了一下，“您不会介意我的性取向这些吧。”

“只是不甚常见罢了，爱情无需考虑性别，”我笑着向他摇了摇头，“请您继续，不必顾忌我。”

“椋的眼睛随我，也是银灰色，”这个本该沉默的男人一提到女儿就像打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝，“她的眼型是杏眼，水汪汪的，比我眼睛要漂亮多了。”

“她成绩也很好，”这个男人仔细地从自己的西装里怀中抽出了一张边缘已经磨出毛边的成绩单，小心翼翼地打开后展示给我，反复的折痕磨掉了部分字迹，但我还是能看到里面所有的科目成绩都拿了A。

我的问诊者对这张成绩单非常爱惜，甚至不愿意把成绩单递给我，而是自己轻轻地捻住边角提着展示给我看。老旧发黄的A4纸右下角有几滴完全氧化后的血迹，我眯着眼睛，再三确认后问他，“您的女儿，是叫做鸣瓢椋吗？”

“是的，”见我看完，他又小心翼翼地按照折痕整理好，放回里怀，“鸣瓢是她父亲的姓，恕我不便透露全名，”他对我抱歉地笑了一下。

“没关系的，”起身倒了杯温水放到他的桌面上，“看您的笑容，我觉得您一定是过着幸福的生活，丈夫和女儿一定都很爱你吧。”

“是，”他把水杯捧在手心里低头抿了一下嘴唇。

“那么您是来咨询些什么的呢？”

“鸣瓢说我得了妄想症，”他的语气突然低落下来，“他说我们根本就没有过什么女儿，生活在一起的一直都只有我们两人，”他握紧了拳头，语气有些激烈，甚至脖子的青筋都隐隐鼓起，“椋明明是去读了寄宿学校，一年才能回来一次。”

“但医生，”他抬头看着我，喉结剧烈地耸动了一下，“您也见到我腹部上的疤了，还有成绩单，还有，哦对我还有照片。”我的患者有些慌张地拿出怀里的手机，点亮了锁屏——

的确是一个站在初中校园门口比着“耶”手势，外貌也同他描述相近的小女孩，过低的像素让人有些看不清她的表情，她身后的樱花看上去也更像是大片深浅不一的粉色马赛克。

“想必您也意识到我的来意了，”这个男人重新皱紧了眉头，“我认为得病的或许是我丈夫，也许下次我该带他来拜访您？”

“如果下次可以的话。”

男人的眉头重新舒展开了一些，“到时候我会同您电邮联系约定下一次见面时间的。”

“好的，”我站起身来同他握手，“有问题请您随时给我打电话。”

“您是个令人平静的好医生，”他真心实意地笑着向我点头，“下次我一定会带着我的丈夫来的。”

“祝您的生活愉快，”我送他出门，转身回到了我的办公桌后坐下，关闭了待机桌面上推荐各类三流新闻的广告界面。

我只扫到了一眼大大的标题:三个月前的本市最大交通事故系故意杀人事件。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注解码：  
> 1\. 文章题目的高御产巢日神掌管天上界万物生育  
> 2\. 文中的“我”是一名心理医生  
> 3\. 百贵腹部的缝合伤口的瘢痕是暗红色，是仍未完全痊愈的新伤，小腹也是“光滑”，全无妊娠纹留存过的痕迹  
> 4\. 百贵认为自己腹部的疤痕是剖腹产留下的证据，但他记忆里的“椋”已经十三岁了  
> 5\. “椋”十三岁的成绩单磨出毛边，折痕很深甚至磨掉了一部分字，证明“椋”已经去世很多年了  
> 6\. 百贵描述“椋”紫色的头发，说随爸爸，但事实上不然  
> 7\. “我”对百贵说，你下次来要带着你的丈夫来，是“我”要对他的丈夫提出警告，必须对现在的百贵有治疗处理等，他的情况已经非常严重了  
> 8\. 最后“我”关闭的电脑广告界面：三个月前最大交通案系故意杀人，百贵腹部的伤口，记忆的混乱缺失，以及成绩单上的血迹，都是在人为车祸中造成的  
> 9\. 百贵恢复意识为寻找记忆，必然会翻看自己身上的物品，里怀内贴身的“鸣瓢椋”的成绩单，这个人和陪在自己身边的“鸣瓢秋人”是一个姓。  
> 10\. 百贵手机里的“椋”的照片像素并不高，显然是用几年前像素较低的手机拍摄的  
> 11\. 车祸发生时间只有三个月，百贵坚持自己的女儿“椋”，就读的是年寄宿制学校  
> 12\. 看到这些细节后可以把原文重新阅读一遍了，欢迎红心蓝手评论


End file.
